duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Yami Michael/Changes
Beast Folk Go? Totally right. Could be done as "Gou" but Go is still considered correct. *How I did Funky Knightmare, and used "k"nightmare? How it was wanted. (Yay!) *Liquid People Flash. So yeah, wrong. But...at least the correct answer is something I was stuck 50/50 on choosing. So yeah. It should be Liquid People Sen. *Now. Our favourite princess? Yeah. Shes "Prin". I mentioned how we kinda used pudding, and the reason why (because of Purin). *As some random trivia? The JJ Averspela card? The "JJ" is actually named after James Hata. His middle name (which I've forgotten, oops.) is a J. Its kinda his "Tribute Card", like has happened in mtg for Maro/Richard Garfield way back. *However, as far as he could remember, other CCDs? The initials are just random. Not other developers or anything. *We chatted about that "Baku" kanji, and yup, Baku is the way to do it. As English had "Humans", and James never even said "Humanoid"...he said Human Baku. (Did want them to sound like your humans were blowing them selves up!_ *It was even brought up by himself that thinks like "Awaken"/"Release" and all that, (Japanese abilities written in Kanji) being changed is better than of course, well, "Kakusei". *And of course, that’s why I was always sticking away from "Ryukai". And, yeah. Dragon for Ryu was a given. And Solution was fine with both James/Mon. (Better than formula). *It was always said by James that like the "Dragment" water cards, that it could also be seen as "Drag Solution". So it might possibly end up changed. (Although, it does end up needing to change like all DMR-13 card pages) *Well, since it's English, Awaken would probably sound better than Kakusei, so no qualms on that. Other way round for Japanese though. And Dragon Solution is nice, but oddly I seem to think Ryuukai sounds better, but that's probably just me. Drag Solution isn't bad too, I suppose. *Okay, and well, for lucky last, we have our friend "Gaial". I had used that for months and blocks. Then it stopped. But we had that Guy-R card. And well, it seemed like this whole time that (Gaiaru or "Gaial"). *But Guy-R made things weird. But, as we were so used to Gaial, and they stopped appearing, I wanted to leave it. (until a later time.) *And, as I've complained to Subaru many times now, having them back as a race with Gaial Command Dragon, uh oh. So not just card names would be wrong, but now the race names too (Even though its in katakana). *James did seem to say that "Guy-R" was kinda an english way that was presented and given later on (long after the other Gaial cards. However, that the "Gaial" was actually the way to do it, so we had a good laugh about the new race. Gaial Command Dragon is great, as are the other card names. *James said it works and is how it was referred to on all of them before there was a "Guy-R", so yup. I'm so happy that it was correct and the new race is fine. *And well, thats all I asked. Unless I forget to write something, but I'm sure I caught them. I briefly mentioned Ryusei/Meteor too, but I'm already sure on what needs fixing there.So, if you guys hadn't seen...I've been at Kaijudo champs over this weekend and having a great time. Category:Blog posts